He's My Samurai
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This one came to me after listening to a song I liked. Rated T for some action violence. This is not a romance fic. Just a guardian and charge having a friendship moment. Song used is "Butterfly" by Smile .dk


**Just an idea I got after listening to 's song "Butterfly". Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**He's My Samurai**

Rachel had just gotten out of work when the creep who had been asking for a date with her came up to her again.

"Hey, how about a date?" he asked, giving her a look.

Disgusted as she had told him no before, she now turned to him and looked at him with a look of boredom and anger.

"Go hit your head on a dumpster," she snapped at him before turning away, walking more quickly when she heard him follow her. She then started to run and quickly weaved into an alley nearby.

"Drift!" she screamed out.

The creep was confused that she had said that, but then a giant white robot stepped in front of him with two swords drawn and he leaned down to look the creep in the eye.

"She has refused you repeatedly," he said, his voice flat with anger. "Leave her alone."

The creep ran off, screaming as loud as he could, making the two laugh.

"Thanks, Drift," said Rachel.

"You're welcome, Butterfly," he said to her, using his special name for her.

Rachel smiled and remembered when she first met Drift. She had been running from a bully when he had first rescued her. Stunned and a little frightened of him as he was a giant, she calmed down when he gently lifted her in his hand and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. They were inseparable after that and became great friends.

Rachel now walked through the forest with Drift walking behind her so that they didn't attract attention. The large alien then played a song on his radio and Rachel began singin when she heard the song.

_Ai yai yai__  
__Ai yai yai__  
__Ai yai yai__  
__Where's my samurai?_

The catchy beat had both of them dancing and Drift could dance very well because of his ninja training.

_I'm searching for a man__  
__All across Japan__  
__Just to find__  
__To find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong__  
__But still a little shy__  
__Yes I need__  
__I need my samurai_

_Ai yai yai__  
__I'm your little butterfly__  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky__  
_

_Ai yai yai__  
__I'm your little butterfly__  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

Because Rachel was a graceful dancer and it often looked like she was flying when she danced, Drift started calling her 'butterfly' as an affectionate name and he was the only one who called her that as they both shared a guardian/charge bond. They now continued dancing as the song continued.

_I'm searching in the woods__  
__And high upon the hills__  
__Just to find__  
__To find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret__  
__To keep me in his net__  
__Yes I need__  
__I need my samurai_

_Ai yai yai__  
__I'm your little butterfly__  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky__  
_

_Ai yai yai__  
__I'm your little butterfly__  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky__Ai yai yai__  
_

_Ai yai yai__  
__Ai yai yai__  
__Where's my samurai?__Ai yai yai__  
_

_Ai yai yai__  
__Ai yai yai__  
__Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai yai__  
__I'm your little butterfly__  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky__  
_

_Ai yai yai__  
__I'm your little butterfly__  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai__  
__I'm your little butterfly__  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky__  
_

_Ai yai yai__  
__I'm your little butterfly__  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai  
__Ai yai yai  
__Ai yai yai  
__Where's my samurai?_

Drift then began to perform a complicated sword dance and finished off with the song as Rachel posed at the end too.

_Ai yai yai__  
__I'm your little butterfly__  
__Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

The two friends smiled and headed home and Rachel looked up at Drift. "I love you, Drift," she said to him.

He smiled. "I love you too, Butterfly," he said as the two headed in to enjoy a movie playing on T.V. that night.


End file.
